


Words Have Carved On Me

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Archaeology, Canon - TV, Established Relationship, F/M, Languages and Linguistics, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off on their own, Daniel/Vala's communication is unique, if not entirely a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Have Carved On Me

  
They’ve almost made their way to the end of the labyrinth, crawling low across the stone floor. Daniel’s had callouses on his elbows for years now, but Vala makes a small oof as the sharp edges of the granite half-steps dig in.

“Your world’s crawlspaces are far more accommodating,” she snarks.

“Only in movies,” Daniel answers, seeing the far wall and nudging her in the side. Her eyes widen slightly and she breathes out with impatient relief, wriggling along the low tunnel with true team enthusiasm. “Besides, this is only supposed to keep out the Goa’uld and Jaffa.”

Vala cocks her head and glances back at him. “Your sort of people, Daniel. The planet’s history is so important that they’ll knock down an ancient monument and dig a tunnel through it to hide their secret knowledge?”

Daniel shrugs and moves forward. The tunnel narrows, taller than it is wide now, and he can see the target wall ahead. Vala stops first, fingers darting.

“Wait,” Daniel says softly, and snatches at her wrist, tightly in place with her at the end. The wall isn’t smooth; he can tell that, even with all the dust in the grooves.

“Trap?”

The wedged lines on the wall have Daniel confused for a second, and he holds her hand still. Then, with a chuckle. “Never thought to see this...”

“Let me guess,” Vala says, nudging him. She looks at the writing, crinkles her brow, attempts to remember what he’s mentioned on all these kinds of trips. “Cuneiform, but either very complicated or...logographic?”

Daniel hums at the back of his throat.

Vala laughs a little, seeing satisfaction on his face. “Is that dirty talk for you, Daniel?” she says in a fake whisper, leaning across the tiny gap between them.

“It’s Proto-Elamite carvings, I think,” he says, running his fingers down from her wrist to the palm of her hand, along the cuneiform engrained in her skin.

Vala watches his fingers, breathes in sharply. It’s a familiar motion, like so much of his actions lately. This is, what, the fourth mission in as many weeks with this kind of discovery? And each night the same, dissolving from articulations on language and culture into inarticulate moaning, so tired that they stick to the same position all the way until climax.

Daniel turns his head back to the wall, fingers still resting absently on her palm as his other hand traces the dusty wall carvings in this tunnel.

Vala frowns a little and bites her lip. “Daniel...”

“Hmm?”

“You like variety, right?”

He blinks. “Absolutely.”

“So do you ever, you know, want to learn new tricks?” Vala tips her head.

Daniel rubs a dust streak across his brow. “I’m confused, Val.”

“Confused—and if we’re being honest, which I think we should be, in a bit of a rut.” Vala  gives him a straight look.

He stares at her, then back at the wall, then at her again. “_Now_? We’re talking about this _now_?”

“It’s very much on topic,” Vala says pointedly, brow tight as she draws her own gaze back to the wall. “I married you for the sake of a long future, which means that certain things have to be in place.”

Daniel adjusts himself, on edge but not fully rejecting this. “Okay, you got me, where’s this going?”

“Your language, English,” Vala says, deliberately choosing words that are his favorites, words that resonate and make his eyes shine. “Uses an alphabet. Just a few letters repeated over and over, and the only way to make a new word after a while is to add more letters until it stretches out into infinity.”

“Well, that’s a simplified understanding of linguistics—and the mathematics involved—but yes,” Daniel blusters.

Vala gives him an iron look and waves her hand for emphasis. “That’s you, Daniel. You’re an alphabet. You limit your uniqueness to just a few points, and then repeat them in alternating varieties, making it seem a little different every time.” She bends closer to him, dropping her voice as her eyes hold his. “If this is going to work, you need to be more logographic.”

“Why?” Daniel asks simply.

“Because,” Vala says, trying not to clench her jaw, as sometimes he can be frustrating beyond belief, “it’s the not-lazy choice. You have the potential to create thousands of symbols, all sprouting from the same roots, but unique and compact in composition...instead, you just tack on letter after letter into your alphabetic words.” She breathes in deeply, dropping the complicated metaphor as her emotion gets too involved for her to be smooth. “Daniel, your life is going to start repeating itself more and more obviously if you don’t put more effort into it.”

Daniel’s brow is wrinkled, his eyes still confused as well as slightly ticked. “Why do you, of all people—”

Vala leans in and kisses him harshly, dragging his face to hers with her hands, biting down on his lip until his breath hisses. “I’ve lived the easy road, Daniel,” she whispers sharply when she pulls back a few inches. “I’ve fallen into routines. I changed. I changed with you, and I don’t want to fall back. I’m absolutely terrified that we’ll just become a joke, a joke that isn’t funny after a while because it’s been said too often. Daniel, I don’t want to be able to predict your every move.” He stares into her eyes, stunned, but she could see the movement of the deep wells of his thought. “At least,” she adds with a mollifying tip of the head, “not without a lot of effort.”

She can see his heart beating fast in the pulse on his neck, and it takes him a moment to speak. “You want surprises.”

 “Yes,” she says back. “I know you can do it; I know you want to do it, Daniel.”

“What did you have in mind?” he asks next, slightly breathless.

The tension fades a little from Vala’s face, and she can feel her eyes light with a kind of fire. “You’re serious?”

“I don’t want to argue about this, not when I can tell you’re going to turn out right in the end,” he says with dry concession. “So...making out under a pile of rubble, is that new enough?”

“What about doing it all the way?” Vala slips a little closer to him in the cramped space.

“The team—” he starts to object with a frown. Then, “They’re not in here. Vala, I want you, even if we are going to get bruised to hell.” His hands slip to the waist of her jacket,   then down her waistband as he grips her close to him.

“That’s my Daniel,” Vala whispers satisfactorily, crushing her lips against him.

His hand slides down into her panties, where she’s already damp, his nimble fingers rubbing firmly against her clit.

“Don’t tease,” she warns him

“Definitely not,” he retorts, breath catching in his throat.

She opens her mouth to him, having to murmur her pleasure as she tastes his tongue against hers. The heel of his hand grinds against her hip, sliding BDUs and panties down her hips, until the stone beneath threatens to scrape at her back. Vala arches up into him, but Daniel pauses, breathing in deep, hooking up her leg to slip the pants off. When she’s only half in them, he takes the free pants leg and folds it up, stuffing it under her hips.

“This is still gonna hurt us both,” he manages briefly, looking her in the eye.

But Vala’s wet, her clit aching for his fingers back there again. “I want it,” she says, voice cracking.

“God, so do I,” Daniel bursts out, devouring her mouth, tongue thrusting into her. His hands tease under her top, tugging it out of the way so he can handle her breast, rubbing his fingertips around her erect nipple until she moans against his mouth.

The space is tight, the air heavy, and every time Daniel moves more on top of her, Vala can feel the slight cloud of dust puffing up around them. But in the burn of her body’s desire for him, even the discomfort feels good, makes her feel dizzy and want to absorb all of him in one moment.

Finally his hand hastily unbuckles his BDUs, slides them down and gets his cock out, hard and ready. He buries his face in her neck when he slides her panties out of the way, thrusts in with a small cry, crushing in until they’re so close that the zipper of his pants will leave an indent in her thigh. Vala just twists her hips up to meet his, clenches down around him as he starts to work in deep, teeth clenched as he focuses. She hears his glasses fall off his face, but he doesn’t notice, kissing at her neck as they ride together in this off-planet tunnel.

Vala runs her fingers down his spine, feels the shiver of him as he jerks off-rhythm for a second, and lets out a guttural breath as his fingers move back to her clit, crushed between them. He pushes hard with hand and cock, wild and passionate as only Daniel can be when he has a goal in mind. Vala can barely think, barely make a sound, as she uses what little leverage she has to buck back into his hips. He was right, they’re definitely going to be left with bruises.

Daniel leans further over her, breaths coming way too fast as he slides in with short quick movements, and Vala’s so slippery that he almost fumbles, but the growl in his throat turns into a whimper halfway through as he comes hard, and his last few jerks bring the side of his thumb down hard on Vala’s clit. She can’t catch her breath for a moment as her inner walls jerk around him, her head spinning as the pleasure washes over, body drawing him in even as he slows and starts to soften.

He droops a little, resting on her chest as he still lies between her legs. “Ow,” he murmurs against her still-clad breasts.

Vala can feel a scrape where the makeshift pad beneath her hip slipped and she didn’t notice. She groans a little, shifting until he drags himself up, pulling her into his arms as he manages to sit back in the tunnel.

“Hard to believe we just did that,” he says.

“You never can resist a challenge,” Vala says, running her fingers back from his temple, feeling his hair now slightly damp with sweat.

Daniel cradles her on his lap and kisses her softly, almost a breath against her lips. “You realize there’s no way for us to really clean up before we go back out, and the team’ll be waiting.”

Vala laughs under her breath. “Daniel, I’m pretty sure they think we do it every time we go off alone, they won’t be surprised.”

He shrugs a little, eyes bright as he looks at her. “It sure seems like we’re not often proving them wrong about that anymore...”

But he kisses her again anyway, before trying to help her get her leg back in her pants. He doesn’t mind. She knew he wouldn’t. And the look in his eyes tells her that he will be thinking about other new tricks for tonight.

Vala grins teasingly at him as she remembers that one very lovely thing about Daniel is that he knows what communication means.  



End file.
